


If I Fell

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock知道John会和男人上床。那很明显，只是Sherlock不知道John是上人还是被上的那个，以及他是不是喜欢抓着别人的头发或者留下齿痕或者他是喜欢主导还是服从。Sherlock不知道，在那么多人当中，John愿不愿意和他做。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中文翻译版。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/gifts).
  * A translation of [If I Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133931) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



Sherlock十六岁时，与他上床的男孩喜欢一边做一边和他十指交缠，喜欢抚慰他的性器同时温柔地亲吻他的腹部四周。

Sherlock十七岁时，与他上床的男人热衷将他的手反绑在身后，蒙着他的眼睛，不顾他的渴切而将性器直插进他的喉咙，插得他哽噎。

Sherlock不后悔任何一种尝试，因为这都是有用的资料。但他再也没找过第一种类型的床伴。

——————————

“你应该吃点东西。”John说。他把吃了一半的盘子朝Sherlock的方向推了推，眼睛是沉静的，而又是探究的。这不是一个命令，但Sherlock可以这么看待。

Sherlock便从盘子里抓起一片面包咬了一小口，视线与John的彼此胶着。

看到他咀嚼吞咽的John笑了。Sherlock无法抑制那股沿着背脊流过的满足的暖流。

——————————

Sherlock觉得性爱是件烦人的琐事。的确有的地方正对他胃口——还是Mycroft推荐过的——但Sherlock从未对自己遇见的人有多么的欣赏。他几乎觉得无聊：要摆布那些dom太容易了，让他们依着自己的想法行动也不用花什么力气。人类与机器有几分相似，Sherlock意识到。只要掌握了该按下哪个按钮就好。

然后他遇见John。一开始，Sherlock觉得他是个简单的家伙，易懂，随和，又有用。John喜欢把什么都挂在脸上，任何情绪和心思都是，于是Sherlock傻乎乎地相信那就是John的全部。

接着John为Sherlock开枪打死了一个司机，还笑得兴高采烈地。这时Sherlock发现，在巴兹医院时他漏看了John的某一面，并且在这之下还有很多很多很多面。

Sherlock想知道他们能走到哪一步。他想待在John的身边寻找出结果。

——————————

John收紧了握在Sherlock手腕上的手，力道不至于留下淤青，但也足够用于强调。“你知道，你满可以象普通人那样请我把手机拿给你，而不是直接伸手进我的口袋。”John浅笑。他并没有在生气。Sherlock发现John很快就适应了自己。他想知道John要适应别的还需多久。

Sherlock不确定如果自己不讲道理挣扎起来的话，John会不会弄伤他。不知道John是否会把他两只手腕都抓住，按在墙上，身体紧密地与他相贴甚至可以嗅到彼此的气息。

但Sherlock没有挣扎，没有试图推拒。John放开他的手腕，让他掏口袋拿出手机。

——————————

Sherlock知道John会和男人上床。那很明显，只是Sherlock不知道John是上人还是被上的那个，以及他是不是喜欢抓着别人的头发或者留下齿痕或者他是喜欢主导还是服从。Sherlock不知道，在那么多人当中，John愿不愿意和他做。

他本来可以知道的。从John歪着脑袋的神态，上扬的嘴角，微弯的膝盖上他本来应该能看出来。可是他还没有拨开John所有的伪装。资料还不充分，失之毫厘，谬以千里。

他想着John手里的老茧。如果被这样的手摩挲着脖子、一路向下抚过背脊来到脚底，是什么感觉？John的胳膊很结实，手指却很灵巧，让Sherlock想起上一个情人，会按住他不让他释放，直到他苦苦哀求。

我需要你过来。SH。又是一具尸体被冲上岸，Sherlock在泰晤士河岸边给John发短信。而这仿佛就是他能做的全部的告白。

——————————

“别乱动。”John斥道。他用右手按住Sherlock的肩膀，左手掀开他的衬衣边缘好看清缠在Sherlock胸前的绷带。

Sherlock不动了。

他意识到是自己想要停下。他想一动不动地安静下来因为那是John的要求，因为John的手温暖又沉稳，因为John正专注地望着他，令他的皮肤都几乎感到刺痛。John按了按那绑带，动作很轻，但还是让Sherlock绷紧身体，感觉到胸口一阵隐约的抽痛。“你恢复得很不错，”John说，“别干影响伤口愈合的事。我是认真的，Sherlock。”

Sherlock冷哼。他不觉得自己还能继续“休养生息”下去。很快地，乏味无聊就会卷土重来，John会不得不叫他别再朝墙上开枪打洞，别把实验品丢着发霉，也不许在公寓里晃来晃去生闷气。“好，我知道了。”Sherlock这么说，因为John就想听到这样的回答。

不过John没有按他预期的那样后退。“我会一直注意你的。”John皱着眉，“不许干任何的蠢事。”他的手指扫到Sherlock腹部，冰冷的感觉令人惊讶。Sherlock轻轻地抽了一口气。John没有对他的反应作出任何表示。

“当然。”Sherlock说。他发觉自己是想顺从的，他想让John开心，想在John的攻势下屈从。这份认知令他感觉好像被当胸打了一拳，好像所有的空气都离开了身体。

John的嘴角往上翘。Sherlock咬住舌头不让自己跪下。

——————————

一天Sherlock注意到John的上臂有淤青，看起来很象是不小心被脚踹到的样子。那淤痕有些时日了，边缘的青紫已经转黄。

“两天前你去过酒吧，”Sherlock说，“从你外套的气味上可以判断出来。那儿发生了打斗。你被卷进去了。”他知道自己正盯着John看，可他已经顾不上了。John也早就习以为常。

John从脸红到脖子根。“啊，不。不是那样。好吧，酒吧的事你说对了。不过没有什么打斗。”

他说得对，就Sherlock看来John身上的衣服还毫发无损，连一点点印记都没有。那么他就是脱光了。Sherlock在不穿衣服这一点上重新调整了思路。是一场意外？Sherlock没有在John身上找出任何其他的打斗或者争执的证据，只是一个圆形淤青，要不是Sherlock，别人更不会注意到。那么就是……性。这样就能解释为什么John没有穿衣服，并且不愿多谈这件事。“你们在床上的时候，”Sherlock说，“她碰到你了。”

John的眼睛瞄向右侧，脸色更红了。“我真的不想跟你谈我的性生活。”他说。

“那是一场意外，”Sherlock说，“我能看出来。”这场意外是在他们……究竟干什么的时候发生的？她仰卧，John在她的腿间，从淤青的角度来看John的脑袋也在她腿间。是John弄痛她，让她受惊吓吗？Sherlock想着。John有没有把指甲用力地嵌进她的皮肤使得她扭动？John在她的身上留下多少痕迹？

“我不知道自己干嘛还要说这个，反正你都不会听进去的。但我还是要说这跟你没关系，而且我什么都不会告诉你。”John说着，他投向Sherlock的视线令后者想要挺直背脊做个乖孩子，然后John就会拍拍他的脑袋说你做得对。John说，“别——问了，Sherlock。”

于是Sherlock就不问了。

——————————

有的时候，Sherlock的脑海中不仅仅有案子，尸体，指甲下残留的尘埃这些东西。

绝大部分时候是John。都是些日常小事。比如通过他吃到非常美味的咖喱时发出的声音和一大早活动一块酸痛的肌肉时的声音，而拟合出他高潮时会发出的声音。或者想象John的性器在自己手里，嘴里的感觉，还有渴望品尝那微咸的皮肤的感觉。

还有些比较特殊的事，比如John的洗发水的香味，他刚刚起床、没有好好地洗澡喝茶时睡意满满的样子。还有想要仔细地看一看John眼角的皱纹，很想触摸John凸起的锁骨的念头。以及John呼唤他的名字时，那种恼火的，困扰的，同时又带着感情的方式。

Sherlock发现这太烦人了，太分散他的注意力。他喜欢案子，案子能清理思绪，让他的头脑有一个明确的集中目标，可是，显然John能连那些都压倒。

“你说耳塞怎么了？”John在问，而Sherlock正在拼命不要去想象John的双手，会怎样沉稳坚定地握着枪。

“嗯？它们在饼干罐头里。”Sherlock说，“被受害者的血污染了。”他们正在去嫌疑人住所的路上，Sherlock对即将到来的危险感到一阵强烈的悸动。

John在他身边沉默，比平常更甚。“你总让我不断地赞叹和吃惊。”他的声音很轻。一股奇怪的喜悦感在Sherlock的胸间升腾，强烈得几乎发痛。

“我们得快点，”Sherlock的喉咙有些发紧，“他可能会想逃跑，因为——”

“好，”John打断他的话，“我们走。”

——————————

Sherlock觉得自己早该料想到，一切，早晚都会走到顶点。但他对自己说是因为脑子里想太多别的事才考虑迟了。所以，当John在一个安详的周日清晨出现在他的卧室门口时，Sherlock还当是因为自己丢在澡盆里的实验之类的。实际上并非如此。

“你信任我吗？”John在Sherlock看过来时问他。

他没有碰到Sherlock，彼此之间小心翼翼地隔了两步的距离。但Sherlock想靠过去，想把脸埋进John的毛衣里汲取它的气息——伦敦的气息，点心的气息，John用的那个牌子的洗衣粉的气息。“我信任你。”Sherlock回答，舌尖以奇妙的感触送出这句话。

“很好。”John说着一边用嘴唇蹭过Sherlock的，戏谑般地轻柔。“我想要你跪下。”

Sherlock几乎立刻就跪了下去。“你知道了。”他说，有些不开心。他还没有进入那个只有欲望、服从和渴求的状态。“你早就知道却什么都不说。”

“只是怀疑，”John说，“直到现在我才明白。”他的一只手在Sherlock发间摩挲，手指轻轻地按到头颅皮肤。“你会在最诡异的时间表现得温顺服从，而我可能永远猜不到是为什么。”

“你的观察能力不够强。”Sherlock回应。John拽住他的头发使他往后仰头，脖子绷紧了稍微有一点点不适的程度。这感觉让Sherlock想呻吟，想哀求。

“我们不是在谈论我。”John说，“安全词？”他的声音一如既往地温和愉快，只有些许不稳，让Sherlock背脊战栗，口干舌燥。

“真有必要吗？我已经说过，我信任你。”Sherlock说。他十分乐于让John对自己为所欲为（不管做什么都可以），喜欢即使自己请求了John也不肯住手这一念头。

他的头发又被拽了一把，这一次开始痛了，痛感直击Sherlock的下半身。“告诉我你的安全词，Sherlock。”John说，这一次，是一句命令。

——————————

Sherlock已经学会分辨不同种类的Dom。有些人不愿意去调教Sub，也无法容忍丝毫的不顺从。有些人喜欢即兴而为，慢慢享受。有些人要巨细靡遗地把每个步骤计划好。还有些人喜欢一点点地把对方揉碎了，再重新整合起来。

John没那么好归类。当然，他是个慎重的家伙，基于医生的天性，仔细而有条不紊。但Sherlock无法捕捉John的思绪如何运作起伏。很奇妙，让他不安，让他着迷，让Sherlock不知餍足。

“你不知道这样子的自己有多美。”John边说边用一根拇指抚弄Sherlock的左肩，“让我想在你面前竖一块镜子，好让你看看。”

Sherlock努力不在枕头里呻吟出声，努力遵照John事先所说的那样保持平静。他一动不动，因为那是John的愿望，John的愿望就是Sherlock的愿望。他想让大脑停留在这一刻，在这一切都简洁明了又单纯的时刻。

接着有嘴唇碰到他的脖颈，沉稳的双手分开他的腿。John已经让他高潮过一次，但Sherlock很肯定如果John想要、John下达命令的话自己还能兴奋起来。John的牙齿咬上他的锁骨。Sherlock极力压抑着全身颤栗。“老天，你是真的喜欢这样，是吗？”John问，“我从不敢让自己这么奢望，奢望你会这样，会想要这样。”他将两根湿滑的手指抵上Sherlock的小穴，呼吸粗糙地吹在他的皮肤上。Sherlock的臀部不由自主地抽搐。

“求你，”Sherlock的话尾音调破碎，完完全全地意识到自己已沦落到这种田地。一阵潮热涌上脸颊可他并不在意，因为他得到了更多，感觉到John的手指带着灼烫伸进自己体内。

“真贪心。”John的口吻听上去和赞美Sherlock的推理时一模一样。“你不会相信我要对你做的事。”他慢慢地把手指往里插，使Sherlock能切身感觉每一分每一寸的难捱。Sherlock呜咽起来，额头靠在床上，弓起背往下挤压那只扶着他臀部的手。

“难说。”他说着，声音被情欲模糊。

John笑了，温柔的，带着暖意的声音。“可能你是对的。”他停下手的动作，Sherlock发出低鸣。他又勃起了，感觉却不是全然的愉悦。“我要让你崩溃，”John贴着Sherlock的皮肤，“我要看看，当你意识不到自己在渴望别的东西时，究竟是什么样子。”

“John。”John用自己的性器代替手指时Sherlock轻喘出声。摩擦的感觉既美妙又无懈可击，Sherlock简直可以永远这样持续下去：体内容纳着John的分身与他肌肤贴合。

“嘘。”John说，双手爱抚着Sherlock的背脊，头发。

Sherlock在John稳定的冲击下呻吟。他的身体仍因之前的高潮而敏感不已，但不适感让一切都变得分外尖锐。他沉沦于这份感官刺激，不必思考，只要体会。

然后John的手指握住他的分身，嘴唇紧贴着额角。“现在，Sherlock。”John说，他的嗓音和手上粗鲁的揉弄足够将Sherlock推上顶峰，将他推入一个近乎失重的空间。Sherlock头脑一片空白，一片极乐的虚无，这是他前所未有的美妙体验。

等他回过神，John已经把他翻了身正在清理。他的笑容里带着怜爱。Sherlock发现自己的嘴角也在往上弯，和John一样，并且直到John在他身边入睡，这抹笑容也久久停驻不散。

——————————

John的脖子后边有一条线，颜色比周围的皮肤淡一些。在John允许的时候Sherlock会用手指来回抚摸，仿佛这样就能摸到里面凹陷的部分。

“为什么你不再带着身份识别牌了？”一个懒洋洋的周六的早晨，两人都在公寓里犯懒的时候，Sherlock问。John正在看一本书，而Sherlock就在看John。不必问，Sherlock就知道John把身份识别牌放在一个包包里，藏在某个他不会去打开的橱柜中，一起存放的还有军队制服以及他上战场时穿的其他衣服。Sherlock不理解这一点，因为John明明可以很轻松地谈论当年的经历。即使有PTSD，John也好像还是很希望回到那样的生活。他跟着Sherlock跑遍伦敦出入险境，眼睛发着光，手里拿着枪。John表现得仿佛他本来就不愿离开战场似地。

John的整个身体因这个问题僵硬了，Sherlock可以察觉到他的疏离。“有什么问题吗？”John问，声音冷淡而强硬。按到错误的按钮了。但既然已经按下去，Sherlock就会一按到底。

“我想看看它们。”Sherlock说。他想知道John脖子上挂着识别牌干自己时，那些垂荡在自己胸前的金属片是什么样的。等他们做完，Sherlock会吸吮链条，品尝金属和John的汗水混杂在一起的气息。这个念头使Sherlock的身体都快乐地发颤。

John盯了他许久，然后起身去卧室，接着，拳头握得紧紧地把东西带来。他的手指关节都握得发白，嘴唇用力地抿着，尽管如此，John递过来的动作并非十分勉强。

牌子们没有经过清洗，Sherlock很惊讶，因为John对这类物品应该比较讲究才对。金属上有一小块血迹，枪支消音器里则留着许多沙土灰尘。Sherlock说：“这血迹是不是——”

John没让他说下去。John把东西从Sherlock手里抽出来，挂到他的脖子上。

Sherlock还没有明确地考虑过这件事，但也许他的思绪浮于表面被John发现了吧，甚至早在Sherlock意识到之前就知道了（那不是很有意思，很有助益，值得多加研究吗？）。链条搭在脖子上感觉有些凉。John把牌子放进Sherlock的衬衫里，他几乎无法呼吸地感觉到那份存在、感觉到John的名字正贴在自己身上。Sherlock的一生中从来没有这样完整的归属感，从来没有这样被烙印为另一个人的所有物。

他低头亲吻John，顺从地被对方推到墙上。John的手牢牢地抓住他的肩膀。Sherlock无法停止，无法离开John的嘴唇。如果可以他会一直一直这样下去，连身体的分离都变成一种疼痛。

“你的。”Sherlock平复呼吸之后说。这个小小的词语竟能蕴含那么多的意义，多得令人吃惊。

“我的。”John回应道，声音里带着温柔的热切。Sherlock闭上了眼睛。

——————————

“噢，”John说，“不是那样的。”

“你想不想那样呢？”那个男人问。Sherlock的手指随着他——那个混蛋基佬——的靠近而抽动着，而对方还半眯着眼，歪头露出一大截脖子，笑嘻嘻地。那家伙发现了John藏在微笑和礼貌背后的本质。Sherlock开始想象自己能用20种叫这个混蛋基佬滚远的方法。不幸他是个证人，所以Sherlock只能勉为其难地忍耐。

那家伙把一只手搭在John的胳膊上，手指在他外套的缝合上摸来摸去。这个动作让他手腕上的褐色皮带露了出来。寡廉鲜耻的勾引手法。Sherlock咬着牙，提醒自己他才是昨天被John绑起来的人，他的双手被John反剪在背后，John的皮带扣子蹭着他的小臂。John拒绝触碰他，直到他靠摩擦柔软的棉布床单让自己到达高潮为止。他才是戴着John的军牌的人。

Sherlock挂上一个看起来最稀松平常的微笑，以轻快的语调说：“关于那些鸡，他还说了什么？”他感觉到John的视线，John的注意力，移回自己身上，这让Sherlock得意洋洋，笑容也灿烂了一点点。

那个混蛋再度打量着他们。Sherlock看到他退却了，还朝着自己轻点一下头表示明白了他们的关系。Sherlock的肩膀放松下来，不再笑得那么狰狞。很高兴能不用多加干预就达成共识，这样想着，他就省下了打算在适当时机对那家伙的鞋子所进行的抨击。

“你不必嫉妒，”后来，当他们俩在半空旷的房间里检查滑石粉的痕迹时，John说，“我自己就能搞定这种人。”

Sherlock趴着检查地板，说道：“我不喜欢那样。”他压抑住用手按着衬衫里面军牌的冲动。他对别人身上带的小饰品总是不屑一顾，也不愿变成那种只有一颗贫瘠的大脑和一份愚蠢的精神寄托的人。结婚戒指也就是一个戒指，仅此而已。

John的拇指探进他的领口，按上链条。“我不会再选择其他人。”他说，“因为我爱你。”

无数人对这三个字赋予过于深重的意义。Sherlock从未想过自己也会是其中一员。但他不能否认瞬间流淌了全身的燥热。第一次，Sherlock无言以对。他想蜷缩在John的脚边，想亲吻John的腰际，想用鼻子蹭在John脖子上的毛发处呼吸他的气息。“是的。”他说。他想起那天在巴兹医院地下室的初遇，John脸上温和的笑容和身上一目了然的过往。可能他永远也想不到会有今天。但Sherlock一点也不后悔，一秒钟也不后悔。

John笑得更加真切，仿佛有什么温暖的东西让他脸上发光。“你真的是我遇到过的最无知的家伙了。”他说，拇指指甲嵌进Sherlock脊柱上的肌肉。这细微的刺痛感令Sherlock从牙齿里吸着气。

“哦，别说了。”虽然这么说，但Sherlock脸上也露出相似的微笑。当John吻上他，他几乎要为全身满溢而出的眩晕感而大笑起来。

他不确定那到底是什么，也许，他想，就是幸福。

 

END


End file.
